Whip It The Second Season
by paramorerocksmyworldandsodoesv
Summary: Bliss Cavender goes back to Roller Derby for her second year...and gets met with some surprises.
1. A New Seasonwith Surprises!

Whip It-The Second Season

Bliss Cavender stared out the window of the classroom she was in. She thought about her life last year. She had participated in the Austin, Texas Roller Derby with the Hurl Scouts under the name Babe Ruthless. Her pageant-obsessed mother had finally given up and let her do the derby this year. Her father seemed to think that girls in little uniforms smashing into eachother on skates was better than football. Her father, Earl, loved football almost more than his wife. That was saying something. The bell finally rang and Bliss jumped up to leave. The roller derby try-outs were tonight, and she didn't want to ride the Senior Citizen Bingo Bus again. "Paaaaash." Bliss whined to her best friend. "No!" Pash, who was an all A's student, snapped. "I have somewhere to go tonight." "Not another fling with Birdman, is it?" Bliss smiled. Birdman, the manager at the Oink Joint where they worked, had been dating Pash since the Championship Game. "No." Pash frumped in a way that meant yes. "Come on, let him come this time!" "No! The last time he came, he spilled a beer all over the people in front of you while screaming 'Go, Babe Ruthless'? Like I'm supposed to let that happen again?" Bliss laughed. "He can manage by himself." Pash mumbled something Bliss couldn't hear, gathered her things, and said "FIne. I hate you." "Love you, too, Pash!" Bliss called after her friend as she walked the opposite direction out of the hallway. As she left, she saw Corbi Booth at the edge of the stairs. She hated Corbi, who used to be her competitor in beauty pageants. Last year, Bliss had pushed Corbi off the edge of the stairs. As Bliss passed, Corbi wrapped her perfectly manicured nails around the stair railing, nervous. Bliss laughed. "Don't get too nervous, or I might just have to push you again." Corbi smirked and continued talking to her friends.

That evening, Pash pulled her car up in front of the Cavender's house and honked. Mrs. Cavender, in a plush pink robe, dashed onto the front porch. "Bliss!" She called in a screechy Southern voice. Bliss appeared at the front door, holding her black skates, and ran to the car. "Pash, you are the best." She gasped. "I try." Pash smiled. "There WERE cute boys last time." "But you're taken." Bliss reminded. Pash sighed. "Ooh, what if OLIVER is there?" Pash squealed, jumping in her seat. Oliver has been Bliss's boyfriend last year. He was gorgeous, sweet, and seemed loyal. A few months in, he went on tour with his band and exchanged shirts with Bliss. Bliss has seen their tour photos...which included Oliver's arm around another girl...who was wearing her T-shirt. When he came home, acting innocent, Bliss had given him one last kiss with a major slap. "He probably will be there. I probably will ignore him." Bliss huffed, clenching her fists. "Ok, gosh!" Pash gasped. After a two-hour drive, they arrived at the Warehouse in Austin, to see various Roller Derby hopefuls going into the building. "I have a surprise for you!" Pash said, digging into her glove compartment. She pulled out a pair of gleaming red skates. "I'm trying out this year!


	2. The Tryouts

Chapter 2

"OH MY GOD! PASH!" Bliss screamed, hugging her friend. "What took you so long?" "I started practicing after the Championship game!" She giggled, fluffing her short brown hair. "My name is going to be Jodie Rotten. You know, like Johnny Rotten, but for girls." Bliss just sat there, smiling, amazed at her friend. They got out of the car, skates in hand, and saw the Hurl Scouts van pull up. Maggie Mayhem, Bliss's roller derby best friend, stepped out of the car followed by Smashlee Simpson and Rosa Sparks, more of her teammates. "Hey, Babe Ruthless!" Maggie shouted. "Great to see you back! Who's this?" "My friend, Jodie Rotten." Bliss smiled. Pash waved. Bloody Holly stepped out of the car behind them, with their coach, Razor, who was in short jeans and sporting a medium length haircut." "I want to be a Hurl Scout!" Pash cheered, excited. They entered the warehouse, seeing all the hopefuls lacing their skates, inserting mouth guards, and running their skate wheels back and forth. "I'm so excited!" Pash kept repeating. Bliss felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned. She saw a short girl standing there, looking up at her. She smiled with a mouthful of metal, sporting red hair with blonde streaks. "I'm Macy, your biggest fan!" "Aren't you a little young to be trying out?" Bliss asked. "I'm not trying out, I just came to watch. I'm fifteen, by the way." "Eighteen." Bliss said, shaking Macy's hand. Razor blew his whistle and everyone scrambled into the center of the track to hear him talk. "Today, all of your girls that are tough, fast, strong enough will be on our teams. The Holy Rollers, Hurl Scouts, Black Widows, and Fighters would be glad to have you." Tryouts began. "Surprised you came back." Iron Maven, the Holly Rollers jammer, huffed. Jammers started in the back of the pack, catching up and busting through the blockers to get points. Last year, Iron Maven had overheard Bliss saying that she was only seventeen and almost ratted her out for it. Thankfully, Bliss had permission from her parents to play this year. Bliss was placed as a Jammer beside Iron Maven, exchanging a few evil glares until the second whistle blew, telling the jammers to take off. Even though it was just a tryout, Bloody Holly stretched her arm out for Bliss to use her best play, the Whip. Holly swung her arm around, pushing Bliss forward with great speed. "Nice, Ruthless! You've still got it in you!" Maggie Mayhem shouted her approval as Bliss hauled ass around the track, raking in seven points. Iron Maven skated up to Bliss when the round was over and new girls scrambled onto the track. "So, Ruthless. Do you remember, last year at the championship game, when you performed that major jump over downed teammates?" Bliss nodded, slightly nervous as Iron Maven gave her a look. "You mentioned you would teach it to me some time..." Bliss nodded again. "I'd like to take you up on that offer." Maven smiled, cocking her hips.

* * *

**Would my readers please review? I'd really like to know if this is any good! THANKS!!! I need your ideas!!!! **


	3. Maven's jump

**Sorry, it's so short. I'll update soon! Please review, and check out my other stories, too!!!

* * *

**

Chapter 3

"Where're you going?" Pash whined as she saw Bliss skate away into a seperate ring. "I have to fulfill a deal I promised." She groaned in a whisper. "To Maven?" Pash wrinkled her nose in disgust as Bliss skated through the crowd of observing hopefuls. She made a clumsy stop with her skates and almost tripped into Maven, who laughed smugly. "Nice one, Ruthless. Just show me a flawless jump." Maven then turned and skated away quickly. Bliss breathed deeply and crossed her fingers, then followed her opponent.

Iron Maven did a smooth 360 on her skates to face Bliss. "All right, pro. There's a couple of mannequins over there. Those would work for jumping" Bliss felt the sweat pour down her face as she placed a few of the plastic people wearing Roller Derby outfit designs on the floor. "Oh, plastic people. What a life you live." Bliss muttered to herself quietly. "I, uh, hope I can do this!" She joked to Maven, who didn't smile. She just stayed still, watching and leaning intently on the rail. Bliss put some power in her legs as she skated quickly around the track. As she came to the plastic people, she pushed off the ground...and landed the jump perfectly. It was almost like reliving the championship, but without all the applause.

"Woo-hoo!" Maven cheered mockingly, clapping. "Now, what's your technique?" "Speed all around, then a good powerful jump to finish it off." Bliss said, swallowing hard. Maven suddenly kicked into a high speed, nearly knocking Bliss over. Catching her breath, she skated to the middle to watch Maven skate. Like a speed demon, she skated quickly around the track, highlighted hair billowing behind her. She was flawless, nearly flying, a natural on skates. Maven then pushed herself off the ground, soaring effortlessly over the mannequins. She even twisted around and managed a sexy landing. "Wow." Bliss gasped.

"So, did I get it?" Maven asked, then laughed. "Never mind, of course I did." She then skated off, sure of herself that she had it. Bliss shrugged and skated away, hoping Pash hadn't skated yet. She needed to see how good her friend was. As Bliss sat down on the cold hard floor, she saw the next lineup, and Pash was jamming!

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	4. The Assignments

**Here we are! Sorry it took so long for me to write another! Please read and review!!!

* * *

**Chapter 4

Pash waved and smiled quickly as Razor blew the whistle once. The blocker took off, their tattooed arms moving back and forth, whacking others. The second whistle blew, Pash and her opponent took off. Pash tightened her face as moved her feet quickly. Bliss, surprised by her friend who had said she was the, "fat kid sits inside and reads a book phase", watched with wild eyes and Pash forced her way through a few blockers. "Need to work on the STRENGTH there!" Razor shouted as Pash's opponent closed in. Pash, angry at his comment, started moving her feet faster and faster. Soon, she was lapping the pack! Bliss jumped up and cheered loudly. Pash smiled and kept going. In total, she racked up five points!

"Oh my god! You rock for a newbie!" Bliss laughed, high-fiving her friend. Well, more like a high-twenty. They slapped hands twice, then touched skates just enough so neither would topple over. Then, they hugged. "Did I really do good?" Pash squealed. "Ruthless! Jodie! Sit down!" Razor snapped. He was not one to tolerate affection, unless his team did very well. Then, he would start to tear. But none of the girls were allowed to discuss that.

"Cool, huh?" A slightly creepy voice whispered to Bliss as she sat, watching hopefuls run. She screamed, shooting a few feet into the air. Maggie glared at her with a weird stare that said, "Derby girls don't scream like that!" and turned back to the games. Bliss turned and saw Macy, her quote on quote "biggest fan" standing there, smiling widely. "I gotcha!" She laughed. "Yep..." Bliss said awkwardly, not wanting to stab the girl, who was only a few years younger than her. "But yet so immature." Bliss thought. Macy stuffed herself in between a large girl from the Rollers and Rosa Sparks to sit with Bliss. "I love the whip!" She said. "Of course, it's your signature, isn't it?" Bliss nodded, lips pressed, hoping no one would think she was a total softy. Of course, she had been sure she would throw up on the track during her first game.

"The lists have now been posted!" Razor said into a booming megaphone. Then, he clicked it off, chuckled, and walked away. "Let the ladies all attack it. I won't watch." He then carefully slipped into his car and slammed the gas petal before the girls are skated out of the arena, screaming. "Is there any doubt I made Rollers?" Maven asked, laughing and skating right past the list. "I'm a Hurl Scout again!" Bliss cheered. Maggie Mayhem laughed and draped her arm around her "second child". "Of course you are, girl! We were kick-ass last year compared to what we had been!" Bliss smiled. "Jodie Rotten...Jodie Rotten..." Pash was muttering, running her finger up and down the list. "I made it!" She screamed. Bliss glided over to her friend and put her hands on her shoulders. "Which team? Scouts?" Bliss smiled, hope in her eyes of a great season with her best friend. "Um, no. Holy Rollers, actually." Pash said with a quick shrug.

* * *

**Ooh, drama! Again, check out my other stories! Chapter five should be up in around two weeks!!!**


	5. Preserve the Frienship

**Sorry it took so long! ANd it's short. But, here's the next chapter. Suggestions, anyone?

* * *

**Chapter 5

"Craap." Bliss moaned. "Are you pulling a joke,Pash?" "Um, no. It's write there, in black and white." Pash gestured to the sheets. "Oh..." Maggie Mayhem bit on one of her fingernails and skated away quickly. "Seriously?" Bliss grumbled, unbuckling her helmet. "We can stay friends..." Pash murmured, worriedly and apologetically looking at Bliss. "Well, yeah. But what happens when we get put against eachother in a fight to the finish?" "We laugh it off at the end." Pash replied, draping an arm over Bliss. "Friendships have to stand the test of time, child." Bliss laughed. "Oh, okay." The two walked outside to Pash's car, talking about the tryouts.

"Whoa, what a workout. I think I'll be sore for the next eternity and beyond." Pash moaned when they were about halfway to the Cavender's house. "Trust me, you'll get massive bruises." Bliss said, resting her head on the seat. They had been too tired to even play their music, which was an obvious first. "Are you sure you're ok with this? I can switch with another team..." Pash said, stopping the car suddenly. "Pash, yes. It's just roller derby." Bliss said, shrugging. "I don't see what the big deal is." "I remember our rivalry last year. I don't want it to happen again. I'm trying to preserve our friendship here!" Pash snapped, narrowing her eyes.

About twenty minutes later, the Pash-mobile bumped into the Cavender's driveway. Mr. Cavender still had the "Babe Ruthless" sign tacked in the yard. Pash smiled. "See ya tommorrow at school." Bliss nodded to her and stepped out of the car groggily. Mrs. Cavender was ironing her postal worker uniform by the front door as Mr. Cavender, beer in hand, was flopped on the couch watching TV. "How'd it go?" He asked, a new fan of roller derby. "Well, Pash and I were put on seperate teams...Scouts and Rollers." Mr. Cavender winced slightly. "Well, never let go of a good friendship. Put all you've got into this." Mrs. Cavender replied smartly.

* * *

**Well, there it is. Review, please!!!**


	6. First Game Shocker

**Here we go! Enjoy this chapter and check out my other stories, too!!!

* * *

**Chapter 6

"Good luck with THAT." Bliss grumbled to herself, flopping on her bed. She glanced at herself, the poster of her from last year. One poster was all it took to start a wild food fight. She smiled at the memories.

As the week blew by, Pash's first game was in their faces. Rollers versus Black Widows, seeming to be a very full game, would be exciting. Birdman, back for his second time in the Warehouse, followed Bliss nervously. "Can I get a Jodie Rotten t-shirt? Trading card? EVERYTHING?" He freaked.

"Dude, wait. We have to actually sit DOWN!" Bliss laughed. She knew the feeling of first-game excitement.

As the two took their seats, Bliss saw a head of red hair.

"It's too bad that we don't get to see the Hurl Scouts play tonight. I've actually MET Babe Ruthless!" The voice squealed. Bliss knew it had to be Macy.

"Duck down!" She said, pulling on Birdman's pink polo. She really disliked his fashion choices. Eva Destruction, the jammer for the Black Widows, was skating quickly along the outside edge of the ring. Bliss hoped Pash had a chance.

"HEY EVERYBODY!" Johnny, the derby announcer, cried into his Texas megaphone. "Welcome to the first night of our next wild year here at Roller Derby! Last year, we had a slamming rookie in the ring who brought the Hurl Scouts up to the championships. But, the Holy Rollers still remain top notch!" Right on cue, the Rollers skated out in their plaid and red skirt uniforms.

"GO JODIE ROTTEN!" Birdman screamed.

"You're gonna have to be a two-face when we start playing." Bliss said, elbowing him. "Who are you gonna cheer for when we're both in the ring?"

"Let's not think about that right now!" Birdman interrupted.

Pash smiled at them as she rounded the ring with her new teammates. Eva lined up beside Maven as they snarled at eachother. Pash, in front as a fighter, looked nervous with a pale face.

"It's OKAY! DO GOOD!" Bliss screamed.

"I recognize that voice, don't I?" The person in front of Bliss said.

A head of messy, black hair turned to face the two. "Oh, crap." Birdman stuttered.

"O-OLIVER?" Bliss shrieked.

* * *

**Ooh, drama!!! Please review and read Twilight Parody, Princess Weasly, and Nazi Zombies!!! Thank you, everybody for all the positive encouragment on the writing. Any ideas are gladly excepted!**


	7. Shockers

**Hey, so sorry it took so long for a new chapter! With all the new fans in my base, I'm under a lot more pressure to write a great story line. So, please, if you have any ideas, they'd be greatly appreciatred! Thanks!!!

* * *

**Chapter 7

"Yeah, hey." Oliver said with a wave.

Bliss stammered, unable to come up with real words.

"What's been up over the year?"

"Oliver, it was barely a summer." Bliss said, shaking her head too often.

"GO PASH GO!" Birdman whooped loudly.

"Hey, your friend is in this, isn't she? Hey, go girl!" Oliver smiled again.

"God, you make it so hard for me to hate you." Bliss grumbled under her breath. "What was that?" Oliver pushed two of his skinny fingers under his ear.

Bliss gasped and quickly looked away. She heard a light chuckle from Oliver as he turned around.

"Ruthless!" Maggie Mayhem's voice called.

She was decked out completely in her uniform.

"Come over here and help us sell our stuff."

"I thought we only sell when we play." Bliss said, but didn't pass up an opportunity to escape the ring.

"Just got changed. This season, we're all out to make more cash." Rosa Sparks said as she lined out some trading cards.

Bliss nodded and got behind the counter, right as the match ended. The Rollers had won, with the strong power of Iron Maven behind them.

"That was fun but I CAN'T WAIT to see the Hurl Scouts!" A voice crooned.

"Uh-oh, it's a metal-mouthed Freshman." Maggie Mayhem said.

"Damn." Rosa muttered. "Never trust the ones with metal in their mouths, Babe."

Bliss nodded, trying to hide as Macy approached. Pash skated out, twirling on her skates.

" We WON!" She gasped.

Birdman draped his arms around her and soon they had a happy jumping circle. "Uh oh. Breaking enemy bonds, are we?" Maggie Mayhem asked.

"Um, yeah, she's my best friend." Bliss turned back to the stand as the happy couple left.

"But she's a roller. Put one first, Ruthless. Your team or your buddy."

* * *

**Please read, review, and check out my other stories. **


	8. Texts Of Fate

**Okay, so this chapter probably sucks. I wanted to get it out as quick as possible for all you guys. :)

* * *

**

Bliss gasped.

"Uh, what?" She stammered, confused. "I thought this was just about the team and all..."

"You have to be careful who your friends are. It's a roller derby politics thing." Rosa Sparks said, shifting the display with her French manicure.

"But I showed Maven the jump I did last season..." Bliss stammered.

Maggie gasped. "YOU WHAT?" She screamed, eyes wide.

"There goes our chances of being number one this year." Rosa grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Ruthless! Our star rookie, interfering with the enemies!" Maggie threw her hands in the air and turned around, muttering curse words under her breath.

Bliss walked away briskly, hair blowing in the cool air. "Birdman!" She called. "I still need a ride."

Birdman smiled, offering Bliss and Pash the backseat.

"You were AMAZING." Bliss said, touching Pash's shoulder as Birdman drove into the windy Texas night.

"Thanks, but if it hadn't been for Tinker Hell's save, we wouldn't have even..."

"STOP!" Birdman cut her off in a joking manner. "Don't give anyone else any credit for what you did."

Pash nodded, and for the next half hour, they talked about the next match, Hurl Scouts versus Fighters, and all things roller derby.

When Bliss went inside, she went straight past her mother, who was at the ironing board, and her father, who was watching football as always. She flopped on the bed and turned on her brand new cell phone. It buzzed quickly with a text.

"Nice seeing you tonight, it's been awhile. See you in the ring next week, huh? Oliver"

"How the HELL did you get this number?" Bliss texted back, angry.

"Ah, Blisster. Never thought you'd respond. I have my sources, hon." He replied.

"You..." Bliss refrained from swearing and threw her phone to the floor. She couldn't wait for next weekend, when she would lace up her skates and enter the ring again.

Oliver, however, was a distraction. No matter how much of a jerk he was, he was still utterly sexy, amazingly cool, and...

"NO!" Bliss snapped at herself. "Not another incident like last year's!"

She did not want to let herself fall under that stupid, love-blind spell. However, she made no promises to herself.

The phone rang. She let it go to voicemail.

"Ey, Bliss? It's Oliver. Whaddaya say we grab some food sometime this week? Call me or something."

Bliss trembled, fighting the two sides of herself. "Uh, okay. When and where?" She texted.


	9. Coffee Shop Love

**Here it is!

* * *

**The first game was that evening. Bliss sat inside of some random coffee shop, literally twirling her thumbs.

She checked her phone three times. He was late.

"One of those, please." A deep voice said.

Bliss turned quickly. Oliver was here.

She quickly threw her green bag onto her shoulder and quickly walked into the bathroom, head down, while Oliver was still paying.

"Okay, what should I do? What should I do?" She asked herself, slamming the bathroom door.

"What do I do?" A voice asked on the other side of the door. "Do I tell her I love her now? Or do I lure her in with a conversation?"

Bliss's eyes widened as she jumped up from her spot on the toilet. Ear pressed to the door, she listened.

"I'm so confused." The voice went on. "What do I do?"

Bliss whipped the door open. "Oliver?" She asked.

Instead, the face of a blonde boy who seemed two years older than her, maybe twenty-one. He turned to look at Bliss and his eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry...were you listening?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just thought you were...someone else." Bliss said, pushing her hair awkwardly behind her ears.

"It's just that I'm trying to propose to my girlfriend and there's some questions I have to ask myself." He said, looking at the floor, the storage closet, at Bliss again.

She looked out, toward the tables. There was Oliver, eating some kind of chocolate cake.

"Hey, this sounds so stupid, but if I pay you twenty dollars, would you be me boyfriend for, like, ten seconds? Is your girlfriend here?"

"No, not yet. She lives an hour away. Okay..." The guy nodded and took her hand. They walked out of the coffee shop, talking as if that's what they had been doing all along.

Oliver looked up. His eyes widened as he watched the two exit the coffee shop. He tore this cake wrapper in half and jumped up, turning sharply on one boot's heel.

Bliss couldn't help but look over her shoulder until the bells rang and she realized she was outside.

"See ya. By the way, I'm Kip." He said.

The two shook hands as Bliss left to be on her way to her first roller derby game.


	10. First Game Prep!

**I'm here!

* * *

**Bliss knotted her skates and adjusted her helmet. She was excited to get on the track again and kick some ass.

"Ready, Ruthless?" Maggie Mayhem asked as she flexed her tattooed muscles in the rusty locker room mirror.

"Yeah. It's been..."

"Encounter with the ex?" Maggie asked. "Do you want me to tell my ex story again?"

"Ew, no! Not the special shampoo again." Bliss grumbled.

Just then, there was a sharp rap on the door.

"Can I come i-iin?" The voice shrieked.

"Um, yes?" Bliss said as she ran her wheels along the floor.

"HI! I came to wish you luck before the big debut!" Macy ran in, clutching about ten Babe Ruthless trading cards.

"Wow, thanks..." Bliss stammered, looking around awkwardly.

Maggie rolled her eyes and kicked her skates extra loud before rolling out of the room. Bliss heard dance music booming from the back office where Razor was.

"Razor?" She asked, opening the door.

His hairy legs were peeking from cut cargo shorts and his socked feet were stuffed in brown sandals, propped up on his wooden desk as he sang to the dance beats.

"Aagh!" He cried, throwing his hands over the heart of his opened Hawaiian shirt.

"No one was supposed to walk in on me before our first game!"

"Sorry..." Bliss said, suffocating a huge laugh. "I'm kind of stressing."

"Last year's star rookie? Stressing?" Razor chuckled. "Over what?"

"Well, our first game is against the Rollers, and..."

"Oh, your little friend. Let me tell you, this game is only a game. Yes, it can be life, but it shouldn't get it the way of yours. Well, at least TOO much."

Razor then turned around and pushed the volume up, which was Bliss's cue to leave.

Back in the Roller's locker room, Pash had her fingers wrapped around Birdman's arm.

"I can't WAIT for you to meet the ladies!" She said as she walked faster. "Maven is the strongest lady EVER!"

Birdman's mouth fell when he saw the girls in their fishnets, skirts, and tanks.

"Oh my..." He stammered as an angry Pash wiped a bit of drool from the edge of his mouth.

"Look at the freak!" One of the Rollers chuckled.

"Are you a fan? Get lost!" Another hollered.

"Rotten, who's the nimrod?" Maven asked as she swung her leg all the way up onto a rack.

"This is my BOYFRIEND Birdman." Pash said with a cool smile.

The girls chuckled.

"Derby girl, you've got to drop the drip." Maven laughed, twirling in a circle.

Birdman dropped Pash's hand and quickly strode from the locker room.


End file.
